


Un ramen de historias

by LiulielWiedii



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Español | Spanish, F/M, Hospital, Humor, Parque, Ramen, Romance, Uzumaki Naruto and Ramen, arbol, arboles, cerezo, comedia, enfermera
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiulielWiedii/pseuds/LiulielWiedii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto es un trotamundos que en busca de sus sueños viaja sin rumbo vendiendo ramen. En algún lugar de este ancho y solitario mundo nuestro héroe se detendrá para calentar el corazón de las personas que conoce con un enorme tazón de ramen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

**Prologo**

                Una fresca noche de abril, una furgoneta se estacionó frente a un gran parque. No era una furgoneta cualquiera, pues en ambos lados tenia estampados enormes tazones de ramen descoloridos por el sol. Era en efecto, un restaurante de ramen ambulante.  

                De la furgoneta bajó un joven radiante. Contempló los florecientes cerezos del parque, iluminados por la cálida luz de las farolas. Las pupilas de sus ojos azules se dilataron de placer al contemplar la poesía visual que estaba frente a él.

                Y llevándose las manos a la cintura dio forma a una posee de arrogante desafío.

                —¡Bien! —dijo con una voz llena de energía y seguridad—. Este lugar es perfecto.

                Corrió a la furgoneta y comenzó a montar el puesto. Colocó los bancos en la banqueta del parque, desmonto la barra y la cubrió con un mantel a cuadros. Armó y colocó la lona que protegía a los comensales del sol y la lluvia. Adornó la furgoneta con series de luces blancas y focos. Del techo de lona colgó lámparas chinas de los colores del arcoíris. Cuando terminó y encendió las luces, la furgoneta brilló como un árbol de navidad que en vez de estrella en la punta tiene una enorme rana y cuyas luces blancas hacen brillar su reluciente piel roja.

                Ahora era tiempo de comenzar a cocinar; se puso su bata de cocina y sacó ollas, platos, cucharones y cuchillos de las pequeñas alacenas; sustrajo ingredientes del congelador y con la maestría que solo da la practica comenzó a picarlos y/o a distribuirlos en las ollas que ya estaban llenas de agua hirviendo. Todo lo hacía con gran fluidez y destreza. Y en poco tiempo el aire comenzó a llenarse del aroma del pollo y el cerdo, del comino y el orégano, del aceite y la cebolla, del jengibre y del té de cebada.

…

                Al otro lado del parque, una chica camina arrastrando los pies. Suspira profundamente recordando la desgastante jornada laboral. No ha dormido y lo único que ha comido en todo el día ha sido un twinky de la máquina expendedora. Su estómago mataría por una comida decente pero sabe que su cuerpo solo será capaz de preparar una sopa instantánea, tirarse en la cama y dormir y dormir hasta que empiece el apocalipsis.

                Camina como si cargara el cansancio del mundo en los hombros; solo quiere dormir, así que apaga su conciencia y se deja llevar por la inercia de sus pies, esperando que estos recuerden el camino a casa. Pero su cuerpo la traiciona; su nariz percibe algo en el aire, algo hipnótico e irresistible y al igual que un sabueso que sigue un camino marcado por salchichas, su nariz marca la marcha de sus pies. Lentamente y con suavidad se desliza sobre las baldosas del parque hasta encontrar la fuente del irresistible aroma que perfuma el parque... Un reluciente restaurante de ramen.


	2. Uno

**Uno**

** **

                —¡Hola! —le dijo una voz enérgica y alegre—. Bienvenida a mi humilde restaurante. —El encargado mira a la recién llegada desde detrás de la barra—. Pareces hambrienta, ¿Quieres un plato de ramen? 

                La chica mira al desconocido desconcertada, se siente como si de un sueño se tratase.

                —¡Anda, anímate! Si eres mi primer clienta no te cobrare el primer plato. ¿Qué te parece? Además de gratis será delicioso. Lo juro por mi honor de cocinero. Que los dioses del ramen me hagan fideos si el plato que te preparo no es de tu agrado. Así que adelante, siéntate.

                Sus piernas se movieron de forma automática y tomaron asiento.

                —¡Muy bien!... Por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

                —Haruno Sakura —respondió sin pensar.

                —¡Bien! Sakura, estoy a tus órdenes ¿Que te preparo?

                —Un shōyu, por favor —respondió Sakura de forma automática.

                —Saliendo un shōyu* —dijo el cocinero casi gritando e inmediatamente se puso a trabajar.

                Viéndolo cocinar, Sakura se dio cuenta de que debía tener años de práctica, tal vez toda su vida, cocinando ramen. Cada movimiento estaba pensado para ser eficiente, fluido, sin esfuerzos innecesarios. Todos los pasos de la preparación parecían ser una coreografía, donde cada secuencia de pasos había sido ensayada hasta el cansancio. Se movía con ritmo, cada movimiento tenía un tiempo. Su forma de cocinar era un baile al que solo le faltaba la música.

                Sakura lo miraba, tratando de imaginar la música que mejor acompañaría a esta danza culinaria. Y antes que se diera cuenta el plato de ramen estaba frente a ella, rezumando vapor y envolviendo su cara con un tenue calor.

                Instintivamente agarro los palillos, tomo una buena porción de fideos y comió. Una tibieza recorrió su garganta hasta llegar a su estómago, era una tibieza que le resultaba familiar, esta sensación... era la misma que sentía cuando en una noche fría corría a los brazos de su cama en busca de calor. Aunque al principio las cobijas estaban frías, sentía seguridad y confort; además bastaba esperar unos pocos minutos, para que poco a poco el calor de su cuerpo comenzara a empapar el capullo de cobijas que había formado a su alrededor.

                Era lo mismo con este ramen, lentamente el calor de su estómago se fue difundiendo por todo su cuerpo, hasta que sintió que esta tibieza la envolvía toda y le daba un tierno abrazo que la hacía sentir segura. Así que siguió comiendo, grandes bocados, tan grandes como se lo permitía su boca. No se detuvo a respirar, no paro para reparar en algún tonto detalle, solo se dejó llevar por este impulso repentino. Una vez termino los fideos, la carne y los acompañamientos, tomo el tazón de ramen con ambas manos y bebió, bebió el tibio caldo, intentando aplacar una sed, que no sabía que tenía.

                El plato se despidió de sus labios y volvió a la mesa. Sakura, dio un profundo suspiro que la dejo con una agradable sensación de alivio, y aunque todavía sentía el yugo del cansancio sobre sus hombros, ya no sentía aquella pesada niebla, provocada por el estrés y el cansancio, que oscurece la mente y los sentidos.

                —¿Te ha gustado? —pregunto el cocinero con una sonrisa.

                —¡Otro por favor!

                El cocinero se quedó en blanco un segundo ante la repentina orden pero se repuso enseguida y rio divertido —Enseguida —dijo y sin dejar de sonreír cocino un nuevo plato.

                Tras dos platos más, Sakura, volvió a suspirar y se quedó contemplando el vapor que brotaba de las ollas con un aire ausente.

                —Pareces triste Sakura ¿Te ha pasado algo?

                Sakura se le quedo mirando hasta comprender que le estaba hablando a ella.

                —S-si... algo así —Alcanzo a responder torpemente.

                —¿Qué cosa es? ¿Alguien te molesta en la escuela o en el trabajo? ¿Acaso tu novio te dejo o la persona que te gusta ni siquiera te nota? ¿O acaso tu jefe te acosa constantemente pidiéndote que salgas con él? ¿No será que te acaban de descubrir alguna enfermedad incurable? ¡¿O tal vez te escapaste de casa, en el camino te han asaltado y ahora no tienes ni un hogar, ni dinero, ni amigos y ni un lugar al que ir?! Si ese es el caso, no te preocupes, resulta que necesito a una ayudante, no puedo pagarte mucho pero puedes comer todo el ramen que quieras y aunque hay poco espacio podemos dormir los dos en el restaurante; en cuanto al baño ten...

                —¡Para un momento! ¡¿Tan mal aspecto tengo que parece que he estado vagando por las calles?!

                —Si, pe...

                Sakura no le dejo terminar pues le arrojo el plato vacío de ramen en la cara.

                —¡Como te atreves a insultar a una linda y joven señorita como yo! ¡¿Acaso no tienes modales?! Y solo para que lo sepas y no andes pensando cosas absurdas; nadie me molesta en el trabajo; a excepción de esa estúpida Ino con peinado emo que siempre se burla de mi frente. Tal vez la persona que me guste no me haga caso pero eso no es de tu incumbencia. Mi jefe tampoco me acosa, ya quisiera que lo hiciera. Y tampoco tengo alguna enfermedad incurable. Y no me escape de casa, hace un año que me mude de casa de mis padres y empecé a vivir en un pequeño pero acogedor departamento a 30 minutos de aquí y aunque vivo sola tengo un montón de amigas en el trabajo. Así que guárdate tus ofertas, tan solo el pensar en pasar una sola noche en esa minúscula furgoneta me produce escalofríos —.Faltándole el aire Sakura se sorprendió de haber dicho tantas cosas de ella misma a un desconocido, aunque se olvidó de eso rápidamente al ver lo tonto que se veía el cocinero llevando un plato en vez de cara.

                —Lo siento, pensé que necesitarías ayuda —Movió el plato de su cara a su cabeza y lo uso como un casco.

                —Pues no hace falta, yo solita puedo perfectamente hacerme cargo de mi misma —suspira—. Es solo que he tenido un día duro en el trabajo.

                —Ya veo, ¿Y de que trabajas? ¿Eres strip... —Esta vez Sakura le arrojo el banco que tenía a un lado, el cocinero lo esquivo por poco agachándose a la velocidad del rayo.

                —¿Por qué no me dejas contestar antes de que comiences a inventarte tonterías como la que estabas apunto de decir?

                El chico asomo la cabeza y volvió a levantarse, aunque temblaba ligeramente debido al miedo.

                —Lo siento, es que como parece que trabajas de noche fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

                —Pues deja de decir lo primero que te venga a la mente. Soy enfermera y no siempre trabajo de noche, en mi trabajo nos alternamos regularmente los turnos de día y de noche en el departamento de emergencias, esta semana me tocó el turno de noche.

                —Hmmm, debe ser duro.

                —¡Lo es! El turno de noche en la sala de urgencias es especialmente duro, es cuando suceden la mayoría de los accidentes y crímenes violentos. Tan solo esta noche tuve que asistir a dos personas que tuvieron un accidente de auto, suturar a un tipo asqueroso que tenía un corte de navaja enorme en el costado y que para colmo estuvo coqueteándome todo el rato, también llene el informe y llame a la policía para reportar a un herido de bala ¡También tuve que ayudar en la operación de una señora que tenía la pierna de una Barbie, incrustada hasta la rodilla, en el ojo! Y además de todo eso, tuve que revisar el estado y los medicamentos de mis pacientes regulares.

                —¿Cómo es que a la señora se le incrusto la pierna de una Barbie en el ojo?

                —¡No lo sé! —Sakura comenzó a reír y entre risas siguió hablando— ...mientras la operaban no me había dado cuenta, pero es bastante absurdo... —

                —Oi oi, pobre señora —.Pero Sakura no le escucho.

                —...lo mejor fue que al terminar la operación, la hija de la señora se acercó al doctor y le pregunto:

                “Doctor ¿Cómo esta Caroline?”

                “O no te preocupes pequeña tu madre estará bien”

                “Nooooooo, yo hablo de Caroline, mi muñeca ¿Se pondrá bien?”

                “Oh... Oh... bueno... ahm... tuvimos que cortarle la pierna para salvar el...”

                “¡Perdió una pierna! ¡¿Y le volverá a crecer?!”

                Y al final la niña se puso a llorar a cantaros y su padre avergonzado se la llevo mientras la niña llorando le decía: “Pero Coroline ama patinar ¡¿Cómo va a patinar sin una pierna?!”

                Y Sakura comenzó a reír a carcajadas, hasta que le lagrimearon los ojos.

                Pasado un momento recobro el aliento, se enjugo las lágrimas y suspiro una vez más. Miró al cocinero con curiosidad hasta que este se sintió incómodo.

                —¿Pasa algo?

                —¿Cuál es tu nombre?

                —¿Mi nombre? ¡O claro! Perdona por no haberme presentado antes —tomo un cucharon en cada mano y comenzó a hacer malabares, mientras hacia su presentación— Soy el que se convertirá en el mejor cocinero de Ramen en el mundo, soy aquel que viaja por el mundo entero en busca de la perfección culinaria, soy ¡Naruto de la tormenta! ¡El que no se quema con la sopa caliente! ¡Amo y señor de los fideos! ¡¡Sooooooy Uzumaki Naaaruuuutooo!!


	3. Tres

**Tres**

                —Oye, Kakashi ¿Estás seguro que está bien hacer esto? ¿No deberíamos estar vigilando el parque? —dijo Yamato mientras contempla a los niños jugar a la luz del atardecer.

                —¿De qué hablas? eso estamos haciendo —dijo Kakashi como si Yamato le estuviera contando la cosa más obvia del mundo.

                —Estamos sentados, mientras comemos helado.

                —¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No te gusta el helado? Si no lo quieres dámelo. —Kakashi estiro su brazo y le hizo una seña con la mano para que le entregara el helado.

                Yamato se encogió para proteger su helado y le dio una lengüeteada para marcarlo como suyo —No es que no me guste el helado... solo me parece que no estamos haciendo nuestro trabajo.

                —¿De qué hablas? Estamos vigilando el parque desde esta cómoda banca.

                —Yo estoy vigilando el parque. Tú no has despegado la vista de ese libro desde que salimos de la comisaria. Y además ¿Cómo le haces para comer helado si siempre tienes ese trapo tapándote media cara?

                —Solo pego el helado a mi boca, lo derrito con mi aliento y lo voy sorbiendo de a poco.

                 Yamato se le quedo viendo en silencio con los ojos entrecerrados mientras ve como Kakashi se come su helado, exactamente de la forma en que él había dicho.

                 —… eres raro.

                 —¿Crees que esa es una forma adecuada de hablarle a tu superior?  —pregunto Kakashi despegando el helado de su máscara, dejando tras de si una ovalada mancha blanca en la tela negra.

                 —… lo cierto es que no entiendo porque eres mi superior.

                 —Porque soy más inteligente, fuerte y joven que tú.

                 —No puedo creerme una afirmación como esa, sobre todo lo de joven.

                 —Como sea. Tengo hambre. ¿No se te antoja comer ramen? —dijo Kakashi sin despegar la vista del libro que estaba leyendo.

                 —No realmente —dijo Yamato mientras lamia su helado como un niño enfurruñado—. Además no hay ningún restaurante de ramen por aquí.

                 —Pero si hay uno aquí al lado —dijo Kakashi señalando a su izquierda con el pulgar y sin despegar la vista del libro.

                 —¡¿Eh?! —Yamato giro la cabeza y entre las ramas de los cerezos vio una furgoneta con una enorme rana roja encima.

                 Kakashi cerró su libro, lo guardo y con las manos en los bolsillos se dirigió al lugar que había señalado.

                 —¡Oye! Pero  ¿No estabas comiendo helado?

                 —Me lo termine hace un segundo —dijo Kakashi mientras se alejaba.

                 Yamato se levantó bruscamente para alcanzarlo y el helado se cayó al piso.

                 Yamato se quedó con el cono en la mano, mirando con lágrimas en los ojos como su helado se derretía sobre el piso de piedra del parque.

                —¡Oiiii! Date prisa —le dijo Kakashi.

                Yamato le dio el último pésame a su helado y siguió a regañadientes a Kakashi.

                Al acercarse a la furgoneta vieron a una chica de cabello rosa discutir con el cocinero.

                —¡Sigue sabiendo horrible Naruto! ¿Qué le echaste esta vez?

                —Pimientos, zanahorias, papas, rábanos, pepinillos, jitomate, lec...

                —¡Olvídalo! ya no quiero saberlo —Suspira— ¿Por qué no en vez de atiborrar la olla de ingredientes, agregas solo unos pocos y si no te agrada el sabor agregas otro?  Ve de apoco, ingrediente por ingrediente. Aunque no sé qué también funcione ese método con tu pésimo sentido del gusto.

                —Hmmm, jamás se me habría ocurrido hacerlo de esa manera. Eres increíble Sakura —dijo Naruto sorprendido y agradecido.

                —¡¿Quieres decir que todo este tiempo has intentado preparar nuevas recetas de ramen de la misma manera?!

                —Si, más o menos.

                Sakura le arrojo el plato de ramen que estaba probando; Naruto apenas logró esquivarlo.

                —¡De verdad que eres idiota! Que no has escuchado que hacer la misma cosa una y otra vez y esperar un resultado diferente es una locura —le grito Sakura exasperada.

                —Vaya, vaya. Pareces bastante animada Sakura.

                —¡Oh! Hola oficial Kakashi.

                —¿Lo conoces Sakura?

                —Claro, es el policía que vigila el parque. Yo paso todos los días por el parque para ir a mi trabajo y a mi casa así que nos vemos bastante a menudo, ¿eh? —Sakura reparo en la persona que estaba al lado de Kakashi— ¿Es su nuevo compañero?

                —Así es. Recién graduado de la escuela de policías. El oficial Yamato.

                —Mucho Gusto —dijo Yamato saludando con la cabeza.

                —El gusto es mío, soy Sakura, encantada de conocerlo —dijo educadamente Sakura.

                —Y bien ¿quién es tu amigo? —pregunto Kakashi con una sonrisa bajo la máscara.

                —Oh, él es Naruto, un cocinero de ramen ambulante que acaba de llegar a la ciudad.

                —¡Encantado! —dijo Naruto con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro— ¿Vienen a por un plato de ramen? Les aseguro que es delicioso. Si el plato que les sirvo no es de su agrado no tienen porque pagarlo.

                —Gracias, eres muy generoso pero en realidad hemos venido para revisar tu permiso de venta —dijo Kakashi aun sonriendo.

                —¿Eh? ¿Mi permiso de qué? —pregunto Naruto poniéndose rígido.

                —Tu permiso de venta. Este es un parque privado y necesitas el permiso del dueño para vender aquí.

                —¡Oh! Clarooo, ese permiso de venta, claro, claro —dijo Naruto cruzando los brazos y asintiendo afirmativamente de forma enérgica— Lo tengo por aquí en algún lado —se zambulló en el trastero de su pequeña cocina y después de algunos minutos, emergió— ¡Aquí esta, revíselo minuciosamente, vera que todo está en perfecto orden! —dijo Naruto mientras colocaba un humeante tazón de ramen en frente del oficial Kakashi. 

                Sakura se quedó muda ante el valor que la estupidez le daba a Naruto.

                —Oye chico ¿acaso piensas sobornarnos con ramen? —dijo Yamato con voz seria.

                —¡Gracias por la comida! —dijo Kakashi que ya estaba sentado en la barra y separaba los palillos chinos.

                —¡Hey kakashi! ¿Cómo puedes aceptar un soborno como ese de un mocoso como este? ¡Demonios! ¡Que somos policías! Somos agentes de la ley y el orden, protegemos a los inocentes, somos guardianes de la paz, soldados de la justicia, símbolos de la seguridad. ¡¿Y tú estás vendiendo todo lo que significa portar este uniforme por un plato de ramen!?

                —En realidad van a ser dos —Kakashi miro a Naruto, este asintió y comenzó a preparar un segundo plato de ramen— Vamos, siéntate a comer Yamato, yo te invito el primer plato.

                —¡¿Que estás diciendo?! Cuándo dijiste que querías comer ramen no creí que fueras a extorsionar al cocinero. ¡Yo no pienso aceptar un soborno!

                —Pero si ya lo hiciste.

                —¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunto Yamato algo desconcertado.

                —El helado que te comiste era un soborno.

                —¡¿Que?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste extorsionar a ese noble anciano que trabaja de sol a sol empujando su pesado carro de helados?!  

                —Relájate Yamato fue solo un helado.

                —Esto ya no se trata solo de un helado o un plato de ramen. Me has hecho parte de un crimen Kakashi. Has mancillado mi honor; mi orgullo de policía no se vende tan barato.

                —¿Barato? —exclamó Kakashi sorprendido, pero después de unos instantes creyó adivinar las intenciones de Yamato—. Bueno en ese caso mañana viene Kotton.

                —¿Quién es kotton?

                —Es el señor que vende algodones de azúcar. Y el lunes viene la señora Uoitchi que prepara unos sándwiches deliciosos o si quieres podemos buscar al señor Barún que vende globos de helio o si quieres esperarte, en el festival de verano podremos darnos un festín de comida y regalos.

                Yamato se quedó helado.

—¿Hasta dónde llega tu red de corrupción Kakashi? —pregunto Yamato indignado, como si Kakashi le hubiera robado la inocencia al decirle que Santa Claus no existe.

                —Solo hasta los alrededores del parque.

                —¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínico? Creía que bajo esa facha de policía holgazán y distraído aún se encontraba ese gran detective que algún día fuiste pero veo que me equivoque.

                —Está bien, ya lo entendí —dijo Kakashi con su característica voz calmada, se levantó y miro a Yamato a los ojos —Bien, dime ¿qué es lo que quieres?

                —¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Escucha! no hay nada que puedas darme que me convenza de faltar a mis principios, ¡Nada! 

                —¿Seguro? Todo el mundo quiere algo. Solo piensa por un minuto, por un segundo.  ¿No hay algo que quieras? —preguntó Kakashi de tal forma que pareció que podía leer la mente de Yamato— No es tan difícil, basta con que esta pregunta se quede en tu mente por un instante, para que un fantasma de lo que deseas cruce por tus ojos —Kakashi se había estado acercando a Yamato. Se acercó tanto que podía ver el temblor de la retina en los ojos de Yamato— Así que dime Yamato ¿Que deseas?  —pregunto Kakashi con voz suave, parecía más un intento de seducción que una pregunta.

                Ante la cercanía y la pregunta, Yamato se sobrecogió. Por supuesto que quería algo. Era humano y como cualquier humano tenia deseos, pero el deseo en particular que lo había estado agobiando la última semana era algo que Kakashi podía cumplir... bueno, tal vez, no estaba seguro. Había querido preguntárselo, pero le avergonzaba pedirle a Kakashi semejante cosa y ahora ante aquella situación, era su orgullo el que le impedía hablar.

                Pero tal como dijo Kakashi, ante la pregunta, una imagen del deseo de Yamato surgió en su mente, por un segundo. Ese segundo fue suficiente para acelerarle el pulso y para que sus ojos emitieran un brillo fugaz. Una reacción inconsciente y breve que no escapo a la atenta mirada de Kakashi.

                —Así que si hay algo. Dime que es —dijo Kakashi imperioso, sabedor de su pronta victoria.

                —¡¿Que?! ¿De qué hablas? No hay nada que yo deseara... que yo pudiera pedirte... que tu pudieras hacer por mi... nada... —dijo Yamato de forma atolondrada.

                —¿No tendrá acaso que ver con cierta señorita que conocimos en cierto restaurante de Yakiniku? —Kakashi finalmente se apartó de Yamato pero para pesar de este no lo suficiente para dejar de incomodarlo.

                —¡¿Que?! ¡No! por supuesto que no. No tiene nada que ver cierta señorita de cabello negro, que conocimos en cierto restaurante de Yakiniku.

                —Oooh ¿De verdad? Porque resulta que la conozco desde hace tiempo y si quisiera podría presentártela.

                —¡¿En serio?!... digo —Yamato carraspeo— no te creo.

                —No te miento Yamato; no solo puedo presentártela, incluso puedo conseguirte una cita con ella.

                —¡¿De verdad?! ¿No me mientes?

                —Claro que no Yamato.

                —Me prometes que me conseguirás una cita con ella.

                —Por supuesto. Te lo juro por la memoria de mi difunto padre.

                —¡Bien pues comamos ramen! —dijo Yamato como si la conversación de hace un momento no hubiera ocurrido.

                Y así Yamato, Sakura y Kakashi se sentaron en la barra a comer ramen.


End file.
